


Cold Nights

by serares



Category: The Long Dark (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serares/pseuds/serares
Summary: Steve battles the elements, alone in the northern wilderness.





	Cold Nights

**A Long Dark Fanfic:**

Steve pulled his coat close, the winds beating against his back in the frozen uncharted zones of the northern hemisphere. Here he was lost then, pounding sandy ice with his feet as he walked past a clearing of clear ice that had been a pond with live fish just off the surface just yesterday. He pulled the strap close, his hands almost out of his own volition at his point.

Breath where breathing gave rise to new avenues of cold into his lungs, trying to find the right balance between breathing and warming himself up to live on.

In these sub-twenty surroundings, any falter in his step would cause him to probably never walk again. Slowly, ever so slowly, he somehow dragged himself off and went to a boulder that was capped in ice. The winds somehow slowed now as the boulder blocked the icy winds.

The man then crouched, quickly fumbling to find small rocks around and the sticks he had collected along the way. He soon had a fire started, this time using the liquid oil to make sure it worked, burning a few pages and branches then he breathed. Here the air was fighting back, the warmth finally reaching him in the yellow glare of the newly lit campfire. He then reached forward and found a tin can, capped it off with ice, and then let it boil

He then sighed, moving back as his breathing somehow felt that much easier, far from the biting winds here, existing as possible. He then felt drowsy, knowing sleep to assure death. Slapping himself awake with snowy globes he then checked the water, a lump of berg still floating on the still cool water, it would have to boil first.

He reached into his pocket, finding a book. A clamp light came on top of the page he had been paused in, slowly, the rustling winds slowed and he focused, getting lost in the words as the small iceberg melted.


End file.
